A cutting plotter is known as a cutting apparatus for cutting a workpiece such as paper and cloth into desired shapes while holding the workpiece with a holding member. These types of cutting apparatuses are provided with multiple types of cutting members in which the tips of the blades of the cutters protrude in different amounts so that workpieces coming in different thicknesses can be cut. The user is required to select the cutting member suitable for the workpiece in carrying out the cut work. The cutting members are provided with indicators to differentiate one another. Thus, the user may select the desired cutting member by distinguishing the indicators.
However, it is difficult for the user to distinguish the difference of thickness of the workpiece with eye sight when the workpiece is made of the same material and only differs from one another in thickness. Thus, there were cases where user combined workpiece with the wrong cutting member.